Turtles of the Jungle (What if)
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: Michelangelo managed to hit Jocko with the Intensifier on the first shot but the machine gets damaged before it could be used on Donatello. Now his brother's stuck as a giant 30 foot tall turtle and he blames himself. Can Donatello convince his little brother otherwise? 1987 version, Donatello/Michelangelo bro fluff one-shot.


Turtles of the Jungle Alternate Ending

TMNT '87 series, What if Michelangelo did hit Jocko with the reversed Intensifier machine on the first shot but the device got damaged before it could be used on Donatello. This is a Donnie/Mikey Bro fluff story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Donatello's POV

To say that I was having a really bad day was putting it mildly, very very mildly. I don't usually have bad days that often and that's saying a lot considering I'm a human sized mutant turtle that lives in the sewers of New York with my three brothers who are also mutant turtles like me and a ninja Master for a father who also happens to be a mutant rat.

I've spent the last two hours wondering what had I done to deserve this. Why was this a bad day you ask? Well I'll tell you.

The day started out like any other day, I was showing my family my newest invention 'The Hotdog Fixer-Upper' and... well, it didn't pan out so well. My invention was a failure leaving me with condiments on my face and my brothers laughing at my misfortune.

My mood lifted when our news reporter friend April O'Neil called me to inform me that my respected idol, Professor Willard W. Willard was at the International Science Conference giving a demonstration of his newest invention called the Molecular Intensifier. I could barely contain my excitement as I made my way through the sewers to get to the ISC to meet my hero. Just the thought of being amongst a real scientist made me feel like a kid on Christmas morning.

When I arrived at the ISC I was shocked and appalled that Professor Willard was being mocked by the other scientists because he couldn't get his invention to work and they called him crazy. One scientist even threw a tomato at him, which I blocked with my shell before it hit Professor Willard. The other scientists were so busy laughing that none of them even noticed a giant human-sized talking turtle scolding them before escorting Professor Willard out of the room.

April drove us over to the Professor's lab, Professor Willard was still fuming that the other scientist had laughed at him and called him crazy. I understood how he felt, so I offered to help the professor with his invention, which he agreed by letting me be his assistant. He explained to me how the Molecular Intensifier worked and how it would benefit the world once he got it working.

I couldn't help but be exhilarated with excitement, working along side my idol was a dream come true however my excitement quickly diminished when the professor's machine started going haywire, zapping its rays in random directions in the lab. It almost hit me a few times. It did zap the professor's pet monkey Jocko before it was stopped, but nothing happened.

We both tried to figure out what went wrong but in the end the professor was off in his own world, muttering mathematical problems and guesses that he practically ignored me. When I tried to offer my theory he just yelled 'Don't bother me I'm trying to work.' And with that I just left and went home.

I came back to the lair and told the others what happened. I was so disappointed that my idol turned out to be a total wacko. My brothers tried to lift my spirits with words of encouragement (or sarcasm in Raphael's case) and my favorite pizza, curtesy of Michelangelo, pepperoni, peanut butter and candy corn. I did start to feel a little better until the lair was invaded by giant vines that carried us out of the sewers, literally.

That's when it occurred to me that Professor Willard's machine really worked.

The growing vines carried us and the furniture we were sitting on out of the sewers and up to the surface, where the city was overtaken by giant plants and vines, turning it into an urban jungle. And if that wasn't bad enough a King Kong sized Jocko stood behind and above us. And he wasn't happy.

I wish that I could say that I'm kidding... but I'm not.

Anyway things got even more complicated when Jocko developed a crush on April which then turned into a bizarre game of 'keep away'. Don't tell April I said this but sometimes I wonder if she's a magnet for trouble or if it was just coincidental bad luck? I don't know.

Anyways we managed to distract Jocko with a large ship carrying bananas long enough for April to get away in her van.

We all met back at Professor Willard's lab where the professor was figuring out how to reverse the effects of the growth ray but then Shredder showed up plotting to steal to device. Luckily Leonardo stopped him before he could get away with the device but then Jocko appeared and snatched up April.

Things were turning from bad to worse by the second, Shredder was after the Intensifier, my brothers had been taken out by Jocko, Jocko had kidnapped April and there was no way to stop him. That is until Professor Willard turned his invention on me to stop Jocko, turning me into a 30 foot mutant turtle.

I couldn't believe that the Professor used his device on me like that. I mean I admit that I've always wanted to be taller, we all have, but not six times taller.

After I got my bearings in my new size I made my way down the streets of the city. Which thankfully were empty. It wasn't long before I managed to find Jocko and April and needless to say it turned into a giant battle between me and that overgrown monkey which I'm embarrassed to say ended with me getting thrown into a bushel of vines while Jocko walked off with April again. After I managed to free myself I had to climb a tall building after Jocko. Again I'm not kidding. At that moment the guys had arrived with the Intensifier, Leonardo, Raphael and the professor were in the Turtle van while Michelangelo was flying the Turtle Blimp with the Professor's growth ray.

I watched from below with nervous anxiety as Michelangelo took aim at Jocko but he couldn't fire the device with April still in Jocko's grip. Jocko did finally put April down before taking a swipe at the blimp, thankfully Michelangelo was able to avoid it in time. All I could think of was 'Please be careful Michelangelo,' and right as I thought it Jocko took another swipe at my little brother, this time he actually hit the blimp. My heart jumped into my throat when I saw the blimp get knocked back while at the same time a familiar bright beam hit Jocko, shrinking him back down to size.

Michelangelo was able to land the blimp safely on another roof without crashing. I called down to him to make sure that he was alright, to my absolute relief he called back and waved, signaling that he was okay.

I climbed up to where April and a normal sized Jocko were and offered to carry them back down, promising to be gentle.

Once they were safe and sound on the ground, I went to get Michelangelo and the Turtle blimp cause I wanted to make absolutely sure that my little brother was alright. I did a quick thorough check on him, thankfully he was okay.

However relief quickly turned to despair in 60 seconds, the Intensifier had gotten damaged from being jostled when Jocko hit the blimp. Which means that I was stuck as a giant 30 foot tall turtle until the growth ray was fixed.

Professor Willard assured us that he could fix it but it would take time, how much time... I don't know. So while the professor got to work on repairing his device I had to find shelter somewhere away from the city.

Which is how I ended up here in the same abandoned airport where we took Irma when she was turned into a giant a while back. It wasn't an ideal place but there was plenty of open space, no one's been here in years save for us and April, and it was away from the city.

And incase you're wondering how I managed to get out of the city without causing panic, well let's just say that those giant vines covering the city worked in our favor and April was able to handle the questions about 'giant creatures' walking through the city.

Right now I was hunkered in one of the larger warehouses, it was large enough for me to at least sit up in. The guys had opted to stay with the professor to make sure that Shredder didn't make another attempt to steal the growth ray again.

As I waited for any word from my brothers or April, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the what if's. Like what if the Professor couldn't fix his device and I'm stuck like this? What would happen then? Would I have to stay here for the rest of my life?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar sound of a vehicle approaching the warehouse before turning off. I feel myself tense as I watched the door. Even though I'm a trained ninja, and 30 feet tall, that didn't mean that I shouldn't be prepared for anything. Then I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yo Donatello, you in there bro?"

I instantly relaxed, "Yeah I'm here Michelangelo."

,,,,,

Normal POV

Michelangelo sighed as he drove the Turtle Van down the dirt road to the abandoned airport where Donatello was hiding out.

Since leaving the Lair his mind kept casting back to everything that's happened today. He also kept wondering if his brother was okay. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what's happened. Even though the professor used his invention on Donatello to tango with his King Kong sized pet, he was the one that had the Intensifier when it got damaged. Meaning that the genius turtle was stuck as a giant mutant ninja turtle and it was his fault.

He didn't even want to stay in the lab with the Professor and his brothers as he worked on the machine, at the risk that he might mess something up by being too close to the device. Hence why he 'volunteered' himself to check on Donatello and why he was coming from the lair and not the lab.

Until the Professor can get his invention working again, the surfer turtle was determined to make sure that his genius brother had everything he needed, then after that... well, he'd have to see what happens after that.

He pulled into the airport until he found a large warehouse that looked like it could house a giant turtle of Donatello's size.

"Yo Donatello, you in there bro?"

"Yeah I'm here Michelangelo." Donatello's voice answered from inside.

Michelangelo got out of the Turtle van then opened the back where he stored a bunch of pizza boxes for his big brother. He opened the door and went in, he glanced up at his big bro and smiled.

"Hey dude, how's my grand'e sized bro doing?" He greeted, setting the pizza boxes on the table.

Donatello smiled back, "Oh not too bad really. Though I'd rather be back working in my lab than stuck as a 30 foot tall mutant turtle hiding in an abandoned airport." He said with a shrug.

Michelangelo winced at that statement but kept smiling, "Yeah I know dude, but hey look on the bright side bro. At least you're not 3 inches tall like when Shred-head used that bizarro alien crystal on us awhile back."

The smile on the bo wielding turtles face disappeared as he shuddered at the memory.

"Oh please don't remind me of that."

"Oh sorry." Michelangelo said apologetically, 'Smooth move Shell for Brains.' He mentally scolded, 'You just had to bring up one of the worst moments we've ever been through.'

Donatello noticed the disheartened look on his brother's face, immediately feeling guilty, "So uh... what're you doing here?" He asked, "Not to sound like I'm not happy to see you but why aren't you with the others?"

"Leonardo thought it would be best if one of us stayed with you to keep you company while the professor works on fixing the Intensifier. So I volunteered myself while he and Raphael are staying with the professor dude."

"Speaking of the professor, what's the status on the Intensifier? Is Professor Willard close to fixing it?"

Michelangelo shook his head, "Sorry dude. Last I heard from Leonardo, the professor was still working on his machine."

"Still? Is he any closer to figuring it out?"

"Dude I'm tell'n ya that when I last talked to our bros all I got was the professor telling them not to bother him while muttering some math mumbo jumbo. I overheard it over the Turtle-Com."

"Figures." He grimaced, "How long ago was that?"

"Uh about an hour ago, I think." He shrugged, Donatello let out a frustrated sigh. Michelangelo didn't blame him for being upset though. He walked up to him and patted his knee comfortingly, "Hey don't look so bummed out bro. The professor said that he'll get it fixed and when he does you'll be back to your normal size in no time dude." He assured his oversized brother.

"I wouldn't be like this if the Professor had just reversed the effects of the Intensifier in the first place instead of using it on me to tackle his oversized pet." Donatello snapped.

'More like you wouldn't be this way if I hadn't let the professor's device get busted.' Michelangelo thought to himself, feeling more disheartened than before.

It seemed like nothing he could say was going to cheer up his brother other than 'the Intensifier is fixed and it works'.

Donatello took a few deep breaths too calm himself before gazing down at his little brother, his anger quickly evaporated in a puff of smoke upon seeing his sad face, "I'm sorry Michelangelo, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just this whole day has been nothing but a big disaster. No pun intended."

The orange banded turtle smiled and nodded, "Hey no problemo bro, I totally get it." Then he remembered the pizzas that he'd brought, "Hey I almost forgot, I brought you some pizzas to snack on. I figured that after tangoing with that oversized furball and saving April that you worked up a mondo appetite."

Donatello gave him a small grateful smile, "Don't take this the wrong way Michelangelo but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Aww c'mon dude, I made you your favorite pizza. Pepperoni with peanut butter and candy corn." He opened a pizza box to show his bo wielding brother that it was infact his favorite pizza.

The aroma of the sweet and savory pie made Donatello's stomach growl loudly, he hadn't eaten since after their home was invaded by the giant vines.

"Guess I am a little hungry." Donatello said sheepishly, his cheeks turning red.

The surfer turtle let out a good hearted chuckle, "I thought so, taking down Tin-Face and saving the day always works up an appetite in the end."

Michelangelo felt a wave of relief for the distraction. He opened a few boxes, the aroma of the freshly baked pies made his own mouth water but then he remembered that these were for Donatello. He silently hoped that he made enough. Any other day he and the others could eat two or three whole pizzas on their own, though he could probably eat more, but now with Donatello being six times bigger than usual he could probably eat 20 or 30 easily, maybe more.

He also hoped that Donatello wouldn't be upset with him for using his 'Speedy Pizza Maker' machine.

"Wow Michelangelo how many pizzas did you make?"

"About 30 or so. I lost count somewhere after 20."

Donatello blinked, "Really?" He nodded, "And how'd you managed to get all those pizzas done in just two hours? Did you call every pizzeria in the city or something?"

"Nah dude I didn't do that, even if I did those dudes wouldn't have gotten the orders done in time. Not to mention it be mucho expensive. I uh... I used your Speedy Pizza Maker machine to make these in half the time it would take a pizzeria."

"You did?" Michelangelo nodded, "And it worked without a hitch?" He nodded again, "Wow, that's... that's..."

"Bodaciously awesome? Or Major bummer?" Michelangelo offered, hoping that his brother was thinking the positive answer.

"No it's incredible." He grinned, "I've been working on that machine for weeks after it stopped working. But after I fixed it I moved onto the next project and I guess I forgot about it. Infact I was close to dismantling it for parts."

"Good thing you didn't then dude." Michelangelo grinned, feeling pleased that he made his big brother smile.

Watching his little brother open the boxes of pizzas he could smell the delicious aroma they gave off which made the genius turtle lick his lips. He held out his hand and the orange masked turtle slipped the still warm pizza out onto it. The pizza was about the size of a mini pizza bagel in his enormous hand, but he didn't care. He was hungry.

Donatello popped the whole thing into his mouth, chewed, then swallowed, "Mmmm, delicious."

"There's more where that came from bro." Michelangelo grinned holding out another open pizza box.

,,,,,

Donatello's POV

After my fifteenth 'mini' pizza I noticed that something was off with my little brother. He wasn't acting like his usual jovial self, even his smile lacked its usual cheerfulness. And to top if off, he wasn't having any pizza. That told me that something was wrong.

"Aren't you gonna have any pizza Michelangelo?"

"Nah bro, I made these pizzas for you. Besides I'm not hungry."

Now I knew that something's wrong because Michelangelo 'never' refused pizza, not even when sick. Except for that one time when Master Splinter used Kom Pow to make him stop craving pizza but that didn't count. He was the biggest pizza addict out of all of us. The only time Michelangelo 'ever' refused pizza is when he's upset about something. Which almost never happens. Meaning that something was really bothering him.

"Michelangelo is something the matter?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nah dude nothing's wrong." He said with a big grin, but I can tell that it was fake, "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Well for starters you're being awfully quiet when usually you're very chatty. You've also got a guilty look on your face, even at this size I can see it. And most importantly you're not having any pizza. I know you said that you made them for me but that's never stopped you from having a slice or two." I pointed out, leaning forward a bit, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on dude." He said with that same fake smile, "I mean, I'm majorly bummed that you're stuck as a giant turtle until the Professor gets the Intensifier gizmo fixed but so are the others."

"Is that really the reason?"

"Yeah totally dude."

I wasn't buying it, I can tell that he's lying. Look I love my little brother but he's a horrible liar. We all were actually but another way I can tell was that Michelangelo's 'surfer' accent was slipping. So I knew that he's still hiding something.

"Hey uh... I got some more of your favorite pizza in the van. How about I go get them for you bro." He said inching his way towards the door.

I reached down and blocked the door with my hand before Michelangelo could reach it. Huh, I guess being big has its advantages, "Hold it Michelangelo. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's really wrong, and I want the truth this time."

"I am telling the truth bro."

"Hamato Michelangelo." I scolded using the 'big brother' tone.

Michelangelo winced at the tone then turned away from me. My annoyance quickly evaporated. I rarely use the 'big brother' scolding tone but I need to know why my brother's so upset. Seeing my carefree little brother upset is just... wrong.

"Look I'm just worried about you." I said gently, "If something's bothering you than I want you to tell me so that I can help you like you do for me and the others." I, very gently, brought my hand up to his shell, "Please tell me what's wrong little bro."

For a while Michelangelo didn't say anything then he let out a sigh, "I wasn't lying when I said that I was bummed because you're stuck as a giant turtle dude." I nodded, silently urging him to go on. Then he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "But that's only part of the reason. I'm upset because... well, because this is my fault."

I blinked in surprise, "What're you talking about?"

"I was the one who had the Intensifier last. If I hadn't hesitated and taken the shot at Jocko sooner before he hit the Turtle blimp then the Intensifier wouldn't have gotten busted and you wouldn't be stuck like this and have to hide in here!" He cried hysterically.

I stared down at my little brother in disbelief. I can't believe that he was blaming himself for what happened to the professor's invention. Does he think that I blame him for what happened? Because I don't. I could never blame him for what happened.

"It wasn't your fault Michelangelo."

"Yes it is bro! I'm the idiot that screwed up and because of me you're..."

"Now you stop right there!" I demanded, the volume of my voice made Michelangelo freeze, "I don't ever want to hear you call yourself an 'idiot' ever again, do you hear me?"

Michelangelo nodded quickly before looking away from me again, wiping his eyes. I immediately felt bad, I didn't mean to snap at him but I can't stand to hear him put himself down like that. It's bad enough when Raphael pokes fun at him, granted he pokes fun at everyone but I still don't like it. And I hate seeing my always cheerful little brother upset.

I exhaled through my beak before gently picking up my little brother and bringing him up to my chest level.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Michelangelo," I said gently, "But why would you think that this is your fault?"

"Because I'm the reason the growth ray got busted." He sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"After the Professor's monkey tried to grab the blimp the first time, I was waiting for the 'Good to go' from Raphael to use the Intensifier, and by the time I got it that over sized monkey was reaching for the blimp again. I panicked and fired the Intensifier right when that big ape hit the blimp. I lost my grip on the Intensifier and had to maneuver the Turtle Blimp in an angle so that it wouldn't fall off."

'So that's what happened up there.'

"When I finally got a grip on the Intensifier I had to land the Turtle Blimp on a nearby rooftop." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "When the Professor told us that the growth ray was busted, I knew that it was because of me. Because I hesitated and wasn't quick enough to act."

'So that's why he's upset.' I contemplated everything that Michelangelo told me and it all made sense now. "Listen to me Michelangelo," I told him gently, "I know you feel bad about the Intensifier getting damaged but you shouldn't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault because I sure don't. Heck I don't even blame Jocko for what happened."

Michelangelo blinked at me, "You... you don't?"

"Of course not. It wasn't Jocko's fault that he was hit by the growth ray and got turned into a 30 foot monkey. And I don't blame him or you for what happened to the Intensifier either. To be honest what really scared me the most was when Jocko hit the blimp before you shot him with the Intensifier."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I answered, I was surprised that Michelangelo would even ask such a question, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I was afraid that you were gonna crash or worse and I was too far away to reach you. If something had happened to you I'd never forgive myself. You can't imagine how relieved I was to see that you were okay."

Michelangelo's cheeks flushed, he rubbed the back of his head, "Aww you don't need to worry about me dude. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are Michelangelo but that doesn't mean that I'll never stop worrying about you. You're my only little brother and as a big brother it's my job to look out for you. Just like it's Leonardo and Raphael's job to look out for us and it's our job to look after them." I gently lifted his chin with the side of my finger, "I'd rather see you safe and sound and be stuck as a giant 30 foot turtle then see anything happen to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Michelangelo sniffed then nodded. I wanted to wipe his tears away but I didn't trust myself not to hurt him by accident because of my size. He smiled up at me which I returned, "So don't blame yourself for any of this. Jocko caught you by surprise, it happens to the best of us. Believe me I know, both he and the Professor caught me off guard."

"Ha ha I guess they did huh dude?" He chuckled, I was relieved to hear him laughing and see him smiling again.

We sat in silence for a bit then he asked, "Hey bro, are you mad at the Professor for using his gizmo on you?"

"I maybe a little bit upset with Professor Willard."

"A little bit dude?"

"Okay okay, more than 'a bit'. Though I understand the reasoning behind why he did it. Heck I probably would've done the same thing except that I would've given whoever I was going to use it on a heads up before blasting them. But I guess that's my fault for I guess 'giving him the idea' to use the growth ray on me."

"You told the Professor to use his gizmo on you dude?"

"Not exactly. After Jocko stomped off with April, I told the Professor that there's nobody big enough to stop him. I guess that was all he needed to use his invention on me and... well." I shrugged, "But if he can get his machine fixed and return me to normal size then I might forgive him. Maybe." I added, "But I'm not upset with you about what happened and I don't want you to think that it was your fault cause it wasn't. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it dude." Michelangelo nodded, "Ya know, I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up but instead you're the one cheering me up. Is that mucho bizarro or what?"

I chuckled before answering, "Well everyone needs cheering up every now and then. Even the ones who do most of the cheering up." I smiled, "And you did cheer me up Michelangelo. I really appreciate it little brother."

"Just doin' what I do best bro. And uh... sorry for laughing at you earlier today." He said looking guilty.

"Hey don't worry about it." I assured him. "The Hot Dog Fixer-Upper was a stupid idea anyway."

"No it wasn't dude." He said, "It was a great idea." I gave him a look of skepticism, "Okay maybe it was a little bizarro but it wasn't a stupid idea dude. All of your ideas and inventions are totally radical bro."

"You really think so?"

Michelangelo nodded, "Totally dude. You come up with the coolest stuff, and the way you put them together out of scraps and old junk to make something new is totally bodacious."

I felt my face heat up from the praise and smiled, "Thanks Michelangelo, that really means a lot to me. Though I gotta admit that the Hot Dog Fixer-Upper was a pretty wacky idea."

"Yeah it was, but still a cool idea though."

I nodded, "Maybe I can rewire it so that it puts the perfect toppings on pizza instead."

"Now there's a totally radical idea bro." He chuckled, I chuckled too. Figures that he'd like that idea, "So uh... are we cool bro?"

I smiled at him, "Frosty." I lifted my right fist to him.

He lifted his left hand and fist bumped my outstretched fist. Usually we'd high three each other but this worked too. Then I felt a sharp pinch behind my left shoulder.

"Nnng dang itch." I said, scratching the itch on my shoulder.

"What's wrong dude?"

"My shoulder's itching again." I told him, "Ever since my battle with Jocko I've had this awful itch that won't go away."

"Whoa bummer." Then he stood up in my hand, "Here dude let me help you with that."

He leapt from my hand to my shoulder, then he started scratching the spot where it itched on my shoulder. It felt so good yet it still itched, like something was poking me. Then he stopped.

"I think I found the problem dude."

Right when he said that the itch was gone. I lifted my hand for him to step onto and in his hand was a branch, about two feet long (toothpick sized to me).

"Here's the culprit bro, this was stuck in your shell."

"It must've come from the bushel of vines that Jocko threw me into during our fight." I confirmed. I rubbed my shoulder where the branch was, it felt much better now that it was gone. I smiled at my brother, "Thanks Michelangelo. That feels much better."

"No problemo bro." He smiled back.

,,,,,,

Normal POV,

The rest of the afternoon was really nice and peaceful for the two turtles, infact it had become one of the better highlights of Donatello's day. Michelangelo brought in the rest of the pizzas that he made and they ate them together. The mini pizzas didn't fill the genius turtle up but it satisfied his hunger enough. As they ate they swapped stories about their own battles that took place after they got separated.

Donatello snickered when Michelangelo told him how he and their brothers stopped Shredder before throwing him back into Dimension X. He even had some laughs when he retold his battle with Jocko.

"Dude did April really say that?" Michelangelo grinned while munching on his third slice.

"She did, she really did. Though I think she was just being nice because of the situation we were in."

"Probably but ya never know bro."

After dinner Michelangelo had suggested getting out of the warehouse so that the tech savvy turtle could stretch his legs out a bit. At first Donatello was against it but somehow the surfer turtle had managed to talk him into it.

'How in the heck does he do that?' Donatello wondered as he carefully crawled out of the warehouses entrance, 'It must be a baby brother thing.'

Once outside he stretched out his stiff limbs with a satisfied groan. He reached down to gently pick up his orange masked brother then placed him on his shoulder. He didn't want to take the chance of accidentally stepping on him, plus it made him feel better knowing that his baby brother was close by.

"Ready?"

"Totally dude."

"Okay, hang on."

They didn't go too far, just walked around the area of the airport, and the purple clad turtles had to admit that this was a good idea. Seeing everything from a different view point was amazing. He didn't take the time to enjoy it in the city cause he'd seen all before in either the Turtle Blimp or from the tops of city rooftops, but now... out here in the open it was a different experience.

Michelangelo certainly enjoyed riding on his brother's shoulder as he walked, commenting that this was the only way to travel. The larger turtle couldn't help but chuckle.

It was an hour after the sun had set when Michelangelo got a call from Leonardo, telling them that the Professor had gotten the Intensifier fixed and working again and that they were on their way to the Airport right now.

About twenty minutes later Donatello spotted April's News van as it pulled up then she, their brothers, and the Professor stepped out with the repaired device in hand.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get here." Leonardo said with an apologetic grin, "Professor Willard wanted to make absolutely sure that the Intensifier was working properly before coming down here."

"Well I can't argue with that." Donatello nodded.

"Yeah we wouldn't want it to turn you into a 60 foot turtle or worse a 3 inch tall turtle like before with that alien crystal." Raphael added.

"Raphael!"

"Oh lighten up will ya Leonardo. I was only kidding."

"Yeah but you didn't have to bring that up."

Donatello chuckled, "Well I appreciate the thorough checking."

"Alright, alright, enough jibber jabber." Prof. Willard interjected, he held up the Intensifier while gazing up at the giant bo wielding turtle, "Now it took a little time but after careful inspection I was able to locate the problem by reconnecting the main circuit to the main power core and then reconfigure the polarity of the Intensifier. Now it should turn you back to normal Donatello."

"That's great to hear Professor." Donatello smiled appreciatively, so did Michelangelo even though he only understood the last part.

"Yeah tubulosso dude."

"You better get down from there before Prof. Willard fires the Intensifier Michelangelo." Leonardo advised.

"No duh bro."

"Here Michelangelo." Donatello lifted his right hand to his left shoulder, where the orange masked turtle was occupying, for him to step onto.

"See ya at the bottom bro."

Donatello grinned before carefully setting him on the ground with their brothers and friend, "Okay I'm ready."

Prof. Willard powered on his machine, aimed it at the oversized mutant turtle and fired. Engulfing the large turtle with its rays. Donatello watched as the world around him got bigger as he shrunk down until the light faded. Before he had the chance to get his bearings he found himself wrapped in the arms of his brothers in a happy embrace. Which he happily accepted and returned.

Prof. Willard offered his sincerest apologies for the whole thing. The purple masked turtle told him that he understood his reasons and accepted his apology. He wasn't the kind of turtle that holds a grudge.

April offered to take the Professor home while the turtle brothers went back to their home in the Turtle Van.

,,,,,

Donatello wasn't surprised to find Michelangelo in the living room watching TV, or at least trying to decide on what to watch. Originally when they got back he wanted to go to his lab and work on fixing his Hot Dog Fixer-Upper but decided that it could wait till tomorrow.

He walked in and sat himself down next to his baby brother on the couch. April had managed to retrieve their furniture for them and help them get it back to the lair.

"Hey bro. I thought that you were in you lab working on your project."

"I decided that I'll work on it tomorrow and figured that I'd watch a movie with you. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah bro it's cool. The only problem is that there's nothing good to watch." He clicked on a channel that showed an old black an white movie.

 _'We now return to our Viewers Choice Feature Film Classic: King Kong.'  
_  
'Click'

"Uh how bout we go Sewer Skating instead?"

"Yeah totally dude."

"Mind if we come too?"

The younger turtles turned to find their big brothers standing by the entrance of the Living room.

"How long have you dudes been standing there?"

"Long enough." Leonardo answered.

Both younger turtles turned to each other then smiled. Why not? They turned the TV off, grabbed their Sewer Skates and headed for the open sewer tunnels. Where they had a great time.

* * *

A.N. Season 3 Ep. 6 The Old Switcheroo, Donnie invents a Super Fast Pizza Maker. I know it blew up in the episode but let's just say that it didn't, just malfunctioned and stopped working.


End file.
